Legendary Cures,Come Forth!
by magicanimegirl7
Summary: All Pretty Cures series have the pink leader. Are the other colors important too? What if they aren't connected to pretty cure anymore? How will the leaders survive? Find out! OCs in here too. Credit to the owner of Pretty Cure.
1. Where are They?

**Hi this is my new story! You all know Prism Idol Activities right? If you don't,it's my other story which I made first. I've use some japanese words,and I'll probably put the meaning of it at the bottom of the chapter. If I forget, well I'll define it if you don't know ok?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the cures. Only my OCs,the attacks,the name of the group,transformation items,and the new monsters. Thank you and now I bring you Legendary Cures,Come Forth!**

**Lets start off with Cure Black. Btw,I will use the Japanese names for Futari wa Pretty Cure k? So yeah.**

* * *

One day,Nagisa was playing lacrosse before school started.

Rina:I'm open Nagisa!

Nagisa:Catch! She threw the ball over to Rina,and Rina scored them a point.

Shiho:Nice!

The school bell rang...

Rina:Awww...well let's get back to class. Bye!

Shiho:Bye then! Nagisa?

Nagisa:I just need to check my phone first to silent it off...huh?

Shiho:What's wrong?

Nagisa:It's not here...did I leave it at home?! Arienai!

Shiho:Just look for it at lunch. We need to go now!

Nagisa:Fine... They headed back.

Nagisa looked at the classroom:Huh? Where's Hikari? Is she absent?

Nagisa was doodling in her notebook,when suddenly-

Teacher:Misumi-san!

Nagisa didn't listen and kept drawing;she drew her phone with Mepple in it.

Teacher:Nagisa!

Nagisa also drew her cards:Omp,Palp,and Queen.

Teacher:Misumi Nagisa!

Nagisa:Huh?

Teacher:Solve this equation! e=mc2!

Nagisa:Uhh...

Then,somebody stood up.

Teacher:Yes Yukishiro?

Honoka:I'm afraid Nagisa can't solve it.

Teacher:Are you saying Nagisa isn't capable to do so?

Honoka:No,the equation is written wrong. The 2 is smaller and to the corner. So that would be energy is mass speed of light vacuum to the power of two.

The class:OOOHHHH! They clapped and she sat down.

Teacher:I'm sorry. Nagisa you may sit down.

Nagisa sat down while mentally saying phew! and thanking Honoka.

Nagisa raised her hand.

Teacher:Yes Misumi?

Nagisa:Where is Hikari?

Teacher:Hikari?

Nagisa:Yeah,Kujou Hikari-san remember?

Teacher:Oh her! She gave me a notice saying she's going back to her home town so she won't be here anymore.

Nagisa:WHAT?!

**School Lunch Break!**

* * *

Nagisa ran to Honoka's lunch table.

Nagisa:Hey Honoka! Thanks for saving me again!

Honoka:Huh? Again?

Suddenly a Honoka's fan club army came and formed a wall.

#1 fan:You can't address Lady Honoka like that!

#2:Yeah! You must address her as Yukishiro-sama or Honoka Ojou-chan!

#3,4,5:Yeah! Yeah!

Nagisa:But she's my best friend...she sweat dropped.

#1:Like I'd be stupid enough to believe that! I've never seen you hang around with her!

Honoka:It's ok,she's my classmate.

#1,2,3,4,5:Ok! I'm deeply sorry m'lady! We will leave you two to be!

Nagisa:Honoka...I mean Yukishiro-san,is Mipple with you?

Honoka:Who's Mipple?

Nagisa:You know,the pink fluff ball you take care of all the time,the one Mepple has a crush on!

Honoka:Doesn't ring a bell...

Nagisa in her mind:No way! She doesn't remember Mepple let alone maybe a pretty cure! has she gone insane?!

Nagisa:T-then how about Pretty Cures?

Honoka:What's that? A cure for cancer?

Nagisa's mind:That's not the cure I meant!...

Nagisa:Then how about the dusk zone?

Honoka:Never heard of it...why?

Nagisa's mind:Arienai!

Nagisa:Okay one last question:Do you remember who your best friends were?

Honoka:I was always alone to be honest.

Nagisa:Theh you don't remember Hikari-chan?! Or being Cure White?! You don't remember what relationship we had together?!

Honoka:Were you the vice president of the class or something?

Nagisa:Forget it! She stomped off.

Nagisa's mind:How could she forget all of this?! We,along with Hikari,were best friends! I need to go home and fine Mepple to clear some questions!

**Afterschool...**

* * *

Nagisa:Mepple! Get over here!

Mepple:What is it!(yawn)I was still napping-mepu...

Nagisa:It's like 2:30 and you're taking a nap?! More importantly, I have a problem.

Mepple:What's wrong-mepu?

Nagisa:Ok sooo...Honoka doesn't know what Pretty Cure is and Mipple isn't with her! And Hikari transferred somewhere else without telling us! Honoka doesn't even know what I am to her either!

Mepple:Fushigi nee-mepu...

Nagisa:You're telling me!

Mepple:Why not ask the other cures for help?

Nagisa:Okay take me to...Cure Bloom!

Mepple:It's gonna cost you a swipe with Omp for lunch after-mepu!

With Mepple's skill that he just learned,Nagisa flew over to the sky tree and saw Saki.

Nagisa:Hey Saki! Where is your friend Mai?

Saki:She's not here!

Nagisa:You too?!

Saki:Is Honoka here? How about Hikari?

Nagisa:For some reason,Hikari is gone and Honoka doesn't remember me!

Saki:Mai doesn't remember this tree at all! And I can't find Michuru or Kaoru either!

Flappy:This is too strange to be a coincidence-lapi! My dear Choppy is gone-lapi!

Zakenna! Uzaina!

Nagisa:Now's not the time to fight! I can't even transform without Honoka!

Saki:But I can. Flappy!

Saki transformed.

"The shining golden flower,Cure Bloom!"

Nagisa:But if Mai's not her,there isn't any attack to use!

Bloom:I can fuse my power with you and maybe make a new attack! I won't give up!

Nagisa:But I'm not in my alter ego!

Zakenna! It slapped Bloom on the side,and the Uzaina caught her and threw here around in a circle.

Bloom:Aahhhh!

Nagisa:Bloom! She grabbed her lacrosse stick and started to attack the zakennna.

Uzaina! It grabbed Nagisa and threw her next to Bloom.

Suddenly,a shout was heard:Sapphire Splash! A swirl of blue sapphires swarmed around the Zakenna and purified it.

The mysterious cure in a cloak walked over the Nagisa and Bloom

Cure:You okay?

Nagisa:Thank you for saving us...

Cure:My only duty is to protect the world,that's all... She then shouted:Blue sparkle!

She then summoned a white staff with a blue sapphire on the top above her. She pointed the staff in front of the Uzania.

Cure:May you be crystallized and purified. Sacred sparkle! A cage of blue sparkles enclosed the Uzaina and it was purified.

Cure Bloom:Arigatou.

Cure:Don't get cocky. You _do_ have the ability to shine even without your partner. Remember that. The cure jumped away.

Nagisa:Whats her problem?

Cure Bloom:Anyways...she swap back to Saki...:We should go find Nozomi to see if it's the same with her.

Nagisa:Great!

**And so they headed towards Nozomi's school. That's it for chapter one! And who could that cure be?! One of my OCs. There will be another one for a heads up k? Thanks for reading and bye! Oh and almost forgot, translation:**

**Arienai:I can't believe it!**

**Arigatou:Thank you**

**Fushigi nee:Strange isnt it...**

**Ojou:Princess**


	2. Cure Dream,Yumehara Nozomi!

**Okay second chapter! Btw thank you for those of you who reviewed such as guest and the person who reviewed in Spanish(I google translated it and found out what you meant and thanks!) Continuing,we will start off this chapter with Nozomi and then going into the next chapter with Love! I will use Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!**

**L'École des Cinq Lumières** **School**

* * *

One day,Nozomi was running down the streets.

Rin:Hurry up Nozomi! You're going to be late! she walked past the gate,waiting for her friend.

Nozomi:I'm trying!

Karen was slowly closing the gate:Five,Four,Three,Two,One. Nozomi jumped at the last second before Karen closed it shut.

Nozomi:Karen just let me off loose! Just this once! Please?!

The girl next to Karen(Seemingly the Vice President):It's Minazuki-senpai to you!

Karen gave Nozomi a stern look and nodded in agreement.

Nozomi:But Karen is my friend and my partner in Pretty Cu-! Rin covered Nozomi's mouth.

Rin:Uh...she's just kidding...nevermind! Rin dragged Nozomi towards their first class.

Rin finally let go of Nozomi's mouth when they entered their classrooms.

Nozomi:Pant...pant What was that for?!

Rin:Don't bluff! We could never be friends with the student council president!

Nozomi:But. We. ARE! You are friends with her too! Pretty cure hello?!

Rin:What's a pudding cure?

Nozomi:Nevermind!

**Lunch Bell**

* * *

Nozomi stomped over to where Urara was siting,alone.

Nozomi:Urara you won't believe what happened!

Urara:Uhh...who are you?

Nozomi:I'm Yumehara Nozomi! Seriously we've been friends for two years! Anyways,Natsuki Rin over there doesn't remember what Pretty Cure is and mistaken it for pudding!

Urara:Well I don't know her or know what a pretty cure is...excuse me I need to get back on memorizing my lines for my next play. She went back to reading her script.

Nozomi:Then do you know a girl in your grade by the name of Mimino Kurumi?

Urara:Oh her? She went back to her hometown.

Nozomi:Really?! Ugh! She marched over to the school library.

Nozomi:Koma- I mean Akimoto-senpai, do you know who I am?

Komachi:I think Karen mentioned you before, let's see...Yumehara was it?

Nozomi:Then do you know what a pretty cure is?!

Komachi:It's a famous book right? The one about legendary girls fighting nightmares?

Nozomi:Yes,YES?! Do you know who Cure Mint truly is?!

Komachi:They never mentioned her human form in the book did they?

Nozomi's mind:Not even Komachi knows...

Nozomi:I'm sorry. Do you know where Minazuki is?

Komachi:She should be in the student councils office working. Why?

Nozomi:Thank you! She rushed out of the library and headed to the student council.

Nozomi burst opened the door:Minazuki-senpai!

The entire student council turned to Nozomi's attention.

Karen:Yes,Yumehara-san? We are in the middle of a meeting right now,can it wait?

Nozomi:It's very important I speak to you right now,President!

Karen:Alright,alright calm down. The rest of you should brainstorm some new ideas while I talk to her. They both headed towards the hallway.

Nozomi:Do you remember any thing of Pretty Cure?

Karen:What's that?

Nozomi:I thought you wouldn't know...thanks anyways and sorry for interrupting you.

Karen:It's ok.

Nozomi's mind:Karen doesn't know either...Pretty Cure has sunk...

Nozomi headed towards her next class.

**School ends**

* * *

Nozomi sadly walked home,disappointed.

Rin:What's wrong Nozomi? You've been sad today the whole time.

Nozomi:It's nothing. Hey Rin?

Rin:Yes?

Nozomi:..Uh...nothing bye, see you tomorrow.

Rin:Bye.

As soon as Rin left,Nozomi dashed over to Natts House. When she arrived,she only found an empty storage room.

Nozomi:I knew it...she started crying. Then,she heard a voice from above.

Nagisa:Nozomi! Nozomi looked up.

Nozomi:Saki! Nagisa! She rushed over to where they landed.

Nozomi:You'll never guess the craziest thing that could ever happen. Every-

Saki:We know. We have that problem too. Thats why we came to you.

Nagisa:We don't know what happened,but it isn't good. The best thing to do is to find everyone else and see what happens.

Hoshina!

Nagisa:Not now! She stamped her foot.

Saki:Well what great timing we have! Saki used the mix commune and chanted "Flowers bloom on earth!"

Saki:The shingling golden flower,Cure Bloom!

Nozomi:I will transform too! Precure,Metamorphose! "The great power of hope,Cure Dream!"

Nagisa:I'm gonna fight too! She held on to her lacrosse stick.

Bloom:Listen,Nagisa can't transform and I can't attack. You have to use your magic to defeat it ok?

Dream:Got it!

Hoshina!

Nagisa:Take this on for size! She threw the ball at it with her stick.

Bloom:Don't forget me! She punched the Hoshina.

Hoshina!

Nozomi aimed her attack: Pretty Cure, Shooting Star! She purified it.

Bloom:Nice one! She went back to Saki and Dream went back to Nozomi.

Nozomi:It wasn't that strong.

Nagisa:Next should be Cure Peach am I right?

Nozomi:It's decided! Let's go! They flew towards Yotsuba Town.

Cure Sapphire was secretly watching them from above:Looks like they can actually pull it off...she walked away.

**And that's it for today's chapter. Wait for the next one! Bye!**


	3. Momozono Love & Cure Peach!

**Chapter three is here! Thank you HarmonianTrailer and Muhammad Izzat Awwal for reviewing and following! I will try to proofread better and this story is going somewhere...mysterious MWHAHAHA! LOL XD Thanks for reading this and now ehem...**

Love woke up from the sound of her ringing alarm clock. It was 7:45.

Love:WHAT?! She rushed over to her closet and started changing as fast as she could. She also woke up Chiffon and Tarte.

Tarte:(yawn)* What's the rush?

Love:I'M LATE! She was frantically brushing her hair.

Tarte:But it's only 6:45. He pointed to the alarm clock. It looks like Love misread the clock by an hour!

Love:Gosh don't scare me like that! She calmly walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then,she headed downstairs and saw her mom eating. Her mom was halfway done.

Love:Why are you eating without me? And this early?

Mom:What do you mean early? She pointed to the clock. It was 7:46.

Love:WHAT?! She ran back upstairs to check the alarm clock. She came back out with it.

Love:What time does this clock say?!

Mom:Did you fail math in 1st grade? It says 7:46!

Love:But Tarte just said it was 6:45.

Mom:Tarte can talk?

Love:N-Nevermind...she headed back upstairs as she read the clock with wide awake eyes. It really did say 7:47 now.

Love:T-A-R-T-E! You get over here!

Tarte:(yawn)* What now?!

Love:This clearly said 7:47!

Tarte stared at it for a moment,then swung his head to the side:Then you shouldn't have listened to me then!

Love:You're darn right I shouldn't! You baka!

Tarte:Don't you have better things to do than to argue with me? He pointed to the clock.

Love was confused for a moment,but then realized:OH NO! I'm going to be late! She ran back down,choked her breakfast,and headed out.

As Love was running,she realized another thing:Hey, did Setsuna leave before me? She reached for her phone and dialed Setsuna's number.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Your number cannot be found. Please try again with the correct numbers.

Love:Did Setsuna leave her phone at home? It's not like her to leave without me...or to forget her phone...Oh shoot! I've gotta run! Ill be late! She dashed ahead,arriving at the school.

When Love arrived at her classroom,Setsuna wasn't there.

Love:Sensei,where is Setsuna?

Teacher:Setsuna?

Love:Higashi Setsuna,my adopted sister.

Teacher:Never heard of her.

Love:I see...

**School Ends**

* * *

As soon as school ended,Love rushed over to Inori's hospital.

Love:Buki-chan!

Inori:What is it?

Love:Do you know a warrior named Cure Pine?

Buki:Sorry I don't...

Love:I knew it...thanks anyway.

Inori:Wait...I'm going to get some donuts. Wanna come?

Love:Sure I guess...beats moping about Pretty Cure.

They both headed to Kaoru's Donut Truck.

Kaoru:Hey there! The usual?

Love:Sure! Hey Buki?

Inori:Yes?

Love:Do you remember Setsy?

Inori:No...

Love:Nevermind. Oh yeah! After these donuts we need to go to dance class!

Inori:Dance class?

Love:You know...Miyuki is our dance coach!

Inori:Do you mean the famous Trinity leader Miyuki Chinen? No way we could be lucky enough to learn dance lessons from her! Are you dreaming?!

Love's mind:That's right. The only reason I met Miyuki was because I saved her from Eas and became a Precure.

Love:I think I lost my marbles today...

Miki:You sure did. Miki walked over to their table and sat next to Love.

Miki:Do you mind telling us what's wrong with you today? What's a Precure? Sorry I couldn't help but listen to your conversation.

Inori:And who's Setsuna?

Love:It's nothing! Love ran off to the practice place where Miyuki gave them lessons.

Love:I can't believe it! Miki and Buki-chan don't remember being Clover and Setsy disappeared! Miyuki-chan doesn't know me either! Love started to get teary-eyed. Then suddenly stopped.

Love:That's right! Daisuke is Miyuki's brother! She ran to the school and spotted him with his friends.

Love:Daisuke!

Daisuke:What is it?

Love:Can you take me to your sister? I need to see her!

Daisuke:You know my sister?!

Love:Of course. It's Miyuki Chi-! Daisuke covered Love's mouth and dragged her to a more private area.

Daisuke:How do you know my sister?

Love:She use to give me dance lessons!

Daisuke:Fine fine... They went over to Miyuki's place to where they had just finished their dance.

Daisuke:Hey Miyuki! My friend wants to see you!

Miyuki:Who are you?

Love's mind:Miyuki really doesn't know...

Love:Oh uhh nevermind. She was about to head back until she heard a noise.

Nakewameke!

Love:Just when things couldn't get any worse!

Daisuke grabbed Love's hand:Let's go! It's going to crush us!

Love didn't budge.

Daisuke:What are you waiting for?!

Love:You go on ahead. I'm staying here.

Daisuke:Are you crazy?! He grabbed Love out of there.

Love:I could have taken it down myself!

Daisuke:What do you think you are? A hero?

Love:I'm a Pretty Cure! She ran back in and transformed.

Love:Change! Precure,Beat Up! The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-Picked, Cure Peach!

Peach punched the monster.

Peach:Evil and misery,begone! Precure Love Sunshine!

The Nakewameke was instantly purified.

Peach:Wow,that was easy!

Nakisakebe!

Peach:Are you serious?!

Cure Dream:Hi Peach! Dream and Bloom did a double kick.

Bloom:We're here to help!

Nagisa aimed and fired:Don't forget me! She waved her lacrosse stick around.

Peach:Minna!

Dream:We'll explain later. Peach,let's do a double attack with our magic k?

Peach:Okay. Reach, Melody of Love! Cure Stick, Peach Rod!

Dream:Precure,Shooting Star!

Peach:Evil and misery,begone! Precure Love Sunshine Fresh!

But the Nakisakebe was a bit stronger than uusal and the powers were tied.

Bloom kicked it,causing it to tumble down and purify.

Nagisa:We did it!

Suddenly,Northa appeared.

Peach:Northa!

Nagisa:Who's the old hag?

Northa:Who are you calling old?! I'm Northa and descendant of Lord Moebius. You've may defeated my Nakewamekes and Nakisakebes,but you're missing one other monster! She held up a seed. Come out,Sorewatase!

Sorewatase!

Bloom:You must be joking! I and I thought I sucked at gardening!

Northa:Watch it! Go Sorewatase! Teach that kid a lesson!

Bloom:I'm 14!

Northa:Whatever!

Peach,Nagisa,Flappy,Mepple,and Nozomi sweat dropped As the two kept bickering.

Dream whispered to Peach:Now's our chance!

Dream:Precure,Shooting Star! But the monster quickly dodged.

Northa:Where were you aiming at?~

Peach:Evil and Misery Be-WAAA! The Sorewatase was chasing Cure Dream and Peach so she couldn't attack.

Nozomi:Maybe we should play hide and seek?!

Peach:That thing will destroy Yotsuba Town if we don't take care of it!

Bloom tried to punch it,but the Sorewatase grabbed her arm and spun her around and threw her at the wall.

Peach:This one is stronger for some reason!

Northa:Is that all you've got? I guess the only ones working hard were Cure Berry,Pine,and Eas!

Peach:She's not Eas,she's Cure Passion!

Northa:She will always be Eas! And how come she's not here? I only see the pink mouse cure, the cheeky brat, and the piggy lacrosse girl!

Peach:Passion is busy right now! But she doesn't need to take you on! I can do it with Dream,Bloom,and Nagisa!

Northa evilly smiled:Are you sure about that? The Sorewatase slapped Peach and Dream along with Bloom and Nagisa.

Mepple:Nagisa! Peach-mepu!

Flappy:Saki! Nozomi-lapi!

Northa:You're no match for me! Bring forth someone with skill!

"Sapphire Splash!" Cure Sapphire appeared and used it,but the Sorewatase was still not purified.

Northa:Who are you?

Sapphire:The blue crystal that purifies evil, Cure Sapphire!

Northa:Oh so we now have added the newest bratling, Crystal Geyser!

**Note:Crystal Geyser is a famous company in the United States of America that manufactures bottled water. There is a famous commercial that has the famous line "Crystal Geyser please."**

Sapphire looked at the monster:I see that this is no ordinary monster...

Sapphire attacked the Sorewatase until it fell over.

She then held her hand in the air:Blue Sparkle! She summoned her white staff.

Sapphire:May you be crystallized and purified, Sacred Sparkle! The monster was now gone!

Nozomi:Sugoi!

Peach:Wow!

Northa:Hmph! She walked away and disappeared.

Cure Sapphire:You three! She pointed to Peach,Bloom,and Dream.

Dream,Bloom,Peach:Uhh hai! They did the soldier salute.

Sapphire:Peach,aim your Love Sunshine Fresh at the wall.

Peach:Okay. She did as she was told.

Sapphire:Dream,aim your Shooting Star at the place Peach aimed.

Dream:Hai! She did so.

Sapphire paused for a moment,then talked:Bloom,punch or kick that area! And then Nagisa aim your lacrosse attack there!

Nagisa,Bloom:Done!

Sapphire:This won't do. Your attacks aren't strong enough. You will need to locate the other cures as soon as possible. Until then,Dream and Peach,combine your attacks into one and see what will happen. Bloom,find a new attack to use by increasing your punching and kicking abilities. She then left as well.

Nagisa:She didn't give me an order! She stamped around angrily.

Saki sweat dropped as they transformed back.

Love:So guys! Buki and Miki don't-!

Everyone:We know!

Love:Oh. Wow.

Nozomi:Right now,we are trying to locate the other cures and try to find a connection.

Saki:This is no coincidence...

Nagisa:Wait! That Northa person didn't know where Setsuna was either! So I'm guessing the monsters have nothing to do with the disappearance!

Love:If that's true,then what is?

Flappy:For now,let's go find Chypre and Tsubomi-lapi!

Mepple:Let's go-mepu!

**To be continued in the next chapter! Translations:**

**Hai!:Okay/Yes!**

**Sugoi:Amazing!**

**Baka!:Idiot**

**Lol bye!**


	4. Tsubomi and Hibiki

**First off I would like to say I'm deeply sorry for not proofreading more carefully! I have a habit of finishing seriously and proofreading lazily. So I'm sorry for the million mistakes I made. Also,thanks for reviewing! I have learned a lot more from your comments or in this case,criticism(I deserved it!). I really appreciate it and btw,I think you guys might have noticed something strange in each chapter like, didn't the precure already defeat them? Well it's not a mistake,it's part of the story actually! So don't fret and I will combine two lead cures into one chapter for each pair of cures from now on because it's tiring to make a seperate chapter for each one! And now ehem...**

**Hanasaki Tsubomi **

* * *

Tsubomi was heading for school.

Tsubomi:Bye mom!

Mom:Bye dear. Have a good day!

Tsubomi rushed to school. As she was running,she felt her bag was heavy.

Tsubomi:Chypre?! What are you doing here?

Chypre:Your mom was vacuuming your room and washing the stuff animals so I had to go with you~!

Tsubomi:That sounds more like an excuse than a reason...she sweat dropped.

Chypre:Whatever I just wanted to see your everyday school lives as if I was still in school.

Tsubomi:Wait a minute!...Yoy just came with me because you knew I had fried chicken,and sweet tomatoes in my lunch today right?!

Chypre:Maybe...~

Tsubomi:Find but you only get some tomatoes ok? Last time I had fried chicken was the first day of school and Erika ate mine!

Erika:Ohayo Tsubomi! I heard you had fried chicken again rrrrriggghhhhtt? So is it okay if I trade your fried chicken for my seaweed? Gee thanks!

Erika dashed off ahead shouting to the whole world:TSUBOMI IS THE NICEST FRIEND EVER! SHE GAVE ME FRIED CHICKEN! SHE GAVE ME FRIED CHICKEN WOOHOO!

Tsubomi:But I didn't say yes...she slumped and went on to class.

**School Starts**

* * *

Erika was whispering to Tsubomi during class.

Erika:Hey what was that doll you were talking to before?

Tsubomi:That was Chypre! Where is your Coffret?

Erika:I don't have one of those!

Tsubomi:He's your fairy partner of course you do!

Erika:Well I don't know what you are talking about! She quickly went back to reading her book.

Teacher:Hanasaki! Please don't talk during class!

Tsubomi:Hai..I'm sorry...Tsubomi gave Erika a sad this was all your fault look...

Erika gave her a I'm sorry! Look.

**Lunch**

* * *

Erika:I said I was sorry!

Tsubomi was ignoring Erika and eating the fried chicken.

Erika:Please forgive me!

Tsubomi:Cheer up. I will forgive you if you remember who Coffret is.

Erika:I seriously don't know! Cut me some slack here!

Tsubomi:Then who is Cure Marine?

Erika:I don't know that either!

Tsubomi:Are you serious?! She grabbed Erika's hand and headed to the student council's office.

Tsubomi:Itsuki! Do you know Potpourri or somebody named Cure Sunshine?

Itsuki:I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about.

Erika:I know right?! See Tsubomi you have gone crazy!

Tsubomi's mind:Why is this happening?! Did we all lose our memory or something? Tsubomi rushed out to the High School division to find Yuri.

Chypre:Nee Tsubomi,why do you think they lost all memories of precure?

Tsubomi:Wakaranai. But it's not a coincidence I'll give you that. She reached Yuri's classroom.

Tsubomi:Tsukikage Yuri-senpai! Everybody turned to her attention.

Yuri:Hai?

Tsubomi:Do you know Cologne or Cure Moonlight?! How about Dark Cure? Or the Tree of Hearts?!

Yuri looked down and saddened:I'm sorry excuse me for a second. Yuri rushed out of the classroom. Tsubomi saw a bit of tears in her eyes.

Tsubomi's mind:That's right. Yuri was Cure Moonlight before but then her heart flower had wilted and Cologne is gone.

Tsubomi sadly walked out of the classroom as the lunch bell rang.

**School Ends **

* * *

Erika:What's wrong Tsubomi? You look sad today...

Tsubomi:Sorry something happened. They both headed home.

Tsubomi was moping in her room. Erika was watching her from her room.

Erika's mind:She looks really sad. Did I really have a Coffret? While she was thinking,Tsubomi was also thinking too.

Tsubomi:I wonder if everyone else has the same problem as me. Hey! Maybe I should go find Cure Melody! She quickly happied up and headed out.

Tsubomi:I'm going somewhere Mom!

Mom:Don't take too long out there!

Erika:Hey where is Tsubomi? She saw her running out somewhere.

Erika:Hey why don't I follow her? Just for fun? She had a lightbulb above her head and secretly followed Tsubomi.

Tsubomi:Chypre,I need to fly to Kanon Town!

Chypre:I got a skill that can help you teleport there! But it only works with your Cure form so transform!

Tsubomi:Okay! She grabbed her heart perfume and placed her heart seed inside. Precure,Open My Heart! The flower spreading through the land,Cure Blossom!

Chypre:And off we go! They teleported to Kanon Town while Erika was secretly watching them.

Erika:Whaawhaawhaaawhat?! Tsubomi is an ALIEN?! How did she do that?! Is she magic?! Maybe I was jus dreaming?! That was real! I'm sure of it! Erika frantically rushed back home to cool her head down.

**Kanon Town**

* * *

Tsubomi flew over the town,searching for Hibiki.

Tsubomi:Hibiki! Cure Melody! Where are you?! Meanwhile...

**Private Aria Academy**

* * *

Hibiki was playing soccer with her friend Waon afterschool.

Hibiki:Here Waon! Hibiki passed the ball to her.

Waon:Thanks! Waon scored the goal.

Hibiki:We won!

Waon:Good work! See you tomorrow! Woman picked up the soccer ball and left.

Hibiki:Bye! She headed back until she smelled a delicious Tiramisu.

**Tiramisu is an Italian-styled coffee cake.**

Hibiki:CAKE! She rushed over the the kitchen where Kanade and her friends' we're baking.

Hibiki hid under the table until the coast was clear and Kanade was outside.

Hibiki:It would be a waste if I didn't eat it...she took the whole cake with her and ate under the table.

When Kanade returned with the cake topper,she noticed it was missing.

Kanade:HIBIKI! She looked under the table and found her.

Hibiki:Uhh...cake...anyone?

Kanade:Give it back! She chased Hibiki around the whole school.

Hibiki:WAAA! She was running until she remembered something. Hummy! I can use her to save my life! Hibiki turned right to where Hummy was taking a nap.

Hibiki:Hummy! Come to me!

Hummy:Nya? Hummy leaped into Hibiki's arms and Hibiki shoved her paws into Kanade's face.

Kanade:AWWWW! That is so adorable! Kanade rubbed the kitty's paws.

Hibiki:It always works. She snickered.

Kanade:Wait. Who is this cat?

Hibiki:Huh? It's Hummy isn't it? She looked at the cat to make sure. It_ is_ Hummy! Don't you recognize her?

Kanade:Since when did you have a cat? She pointed her whisk at Hibiki.

Hibiki:It's not mine it's both of ours.

Hummy:I'm Aphrodite-sama's cat-nya!

Kanade:IT TALKED! She backed up away from it.

Hibiki:Hummy is completely harmless. Look go ask Ellen!

Kanade:Ellen? Who's that?

Hibiki:Kurokawa Ellen seriously! Seiren? Cure Beat? Are you crazy?

Kanade:I don't know any Ellen in my class. Are you sure I know her?

Hibiki:YES! You also know Hummy here and Cure Rhythm as well as Cure Melody and Cure Muse!

Kanade:You have gone insane. I don't know anybody of those names! Kanade walked back to the kitchen to bake macarons.

"I think _you've_ gone insane,"muttered Hibiki as she gave the rest of the cake to Hummy. Enjoy the cake! Hibiki headed back to the soccer field to pick up her bag.

Hummy:NYA! The kitty gobbled up the cake with a full belly.

Hibiki:Mann...Kanade would never forget Pretty Cure... She grabbed Hummy and carried her home.

Hibiki headed out as soon as she dropped of Hummy. Hibiki went to find Ako and Ellen.

She then spotted Souta.

Hibiki:Hey,do you know a girl named Shirabe Ako?

Souta:Hibiki-oneechan! No I don't!

Hibiki:I thought so... Hibiki sadly headed back.

"Hibiki!" Cure Blossom waved from above.

Hibiki:Cure Blossom! Why are you here?

Blossom:I just wanted to see if your friends also have forgotten Precure!

Hibiki:They did! How about you?

Blossom:The same. I doubt if it was on purpose.

Love:Hey guys! Love,Nozomi,Saki,and Nagisa rushed to Hibiki and Cure Blossom.

Hibiki:Minna! What brings you here?

Nozomi:The same. Actually we were hoping to find Tsubomi first but then Erika told us she teleported to a place called "Kanon Town". Anyways,we need to find the other cures fast! Cure Sapphire said so!

Blossom:Cure Sapphire?

Saki:She's a really strong Precure who is very mysterious! We don't even know her human form!

Nagisa:That aside,our monsters like Zakennas or Negatones don't seem to have any relation to the memory loss. I feel like it's an even bigger Problem

"You are right on,"said Cure Sapphire from above a tall building.

Hibiki:Whoa! Who's the freaky blue person with a cloak? Is she a witch?

Cure Sapphire:Watch it! She jumped down and walked to them.

Sapphire:I'll fill you in on the details. Everyone has the memory loss. You guys do too but it isn't as severe. Your memories were rewritten as precures but you didn't defeat the Labyrinth or Nightmares or so. In the real life,they are defeated but it was rewritten. The cause is because of an evil person. His name is "Désespoir". He targets memories of people who bring happiness and fun to the world,such as Precures.

Saki:So what happened to make our memories rewritten?

Sapphire:Désespoir tried to-

Desertrian! Negatone!

Love:Why now of all time?! Ugh! Minna! Ikuyo!

Saki:Dual Spiritual Power! The shining golden flower,Cure Bloom!

Nozomi:Precure,Metamorphose! The great power of hope,Cure Dream!

Love:Change,precure beat up! The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked,Cure Peach!

Blossom was already in alter ego.

Hibiki:Let's play! Precure,modulation! Strumming the wild tune,Cure Melody!

Dream:Let's finish them in teams! Melody,Bloom,and Peach,take out the Negatone! Blossom,Sapphire,and I will take out the Desertrian! Nagisa,attack them from behind!

Everyone:Okay!

Bloom and Melody:Double Precure Kick!

Peach:Precure punching! My specialty!

Melody:Time to finish it! Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Oide,Miri!

Miry:Mimi!

Melody:Come forth,Tone Ring! Precure,Music Rondo! 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!

Love:Sugoi!

Saki:Great!

Nagisa:Here comes my attacks! She hit the Desertrian from behind.

Dream:Punch coming!

Sapphire:Heads up. She stomped on the Desertrian.

Blossom:Me too! Blossom double impact!

Blossom:Finishing hold! Gather,Power of Flowers! Blossom Tact! Shine,flowers! Precure, Pink Forte Wave!

Sapphire:Next we need to find Cure Happy and then Cure Heart and finally,Cure Lovely. Let's go.

Everybody turned back to alter ego except Sapphire.

Nagisa:Let's fly! They headed to Nanairogaoka Middle School.

**And that's it for this chapter! Translations here:**

**Ikuyo:Let's go!**

**Oide:Come here!**

**Ohayo:Good Morning**

**Wakaranai:I don't know.**

**That's it for today! Bye!**


	5. Miyuki,Cure Happy!

**I had just survived the first week of school. Heavy load of homework already. So sorry for not updating recently! Also,thanks for reviewing animix! I don't think I can make a Spanish version because...I am Chinese...哈哈！我是中國人! 我說華語！ Also,I'm having my other OC's main cure color red. Is that okay cuz I couldn't find a good sounding pink gem. This chapter will feature Cure Happy! So let's start off with Miyuki!**

**Nanairogaoka Middle School**

* * *

Miyuki was running through the streets.

Miyuki:I'm late I'm late I'm late! She ran down a sharp corner.

Miyuki:Oh no Reika is going to mark me tardy again! Why is my life so cruel?! Miyuki ran past the school grounds and arrived at the classroom 2 seconds before the bells rang.

Bell Ringing

Miyuki:Phew...I made it! Regardless of who made me late! Miyuki thought in a flashback of her morning.

**Flashback**

* * *

Alarm Clock Ringing...

Miyuki turned it off and got up.

Miyuki:Today I strangely don't feel in an ultra happy mood...Oh well I bet it will get better! She then started changing.

Miyuki:Candy! Wake up! She flipped open her bed sheets but did not find Candy.

Miyuki:Candy? Where are you?! Candy! She frantically went through everything in her room until she looked in the mirror. In the reflection,Candy was on top of her head.

Miyuki:What are you doing up there?! Get down! Miyuki pulled Candy off of her head and set Candy on her pillow.

Candy:Kuru?

Miyuki:Bye I'm going to school now-WAAA! It's that time already?! Gotta go!

**End of flashback**

* * *

Miyuki:I'm seriously thinking about getting Candy her own bed...(sigh)

Akane:Who's Candy?

Miyuki:Uhhh...the flying fairy sheep in Märchenland!

Akane:Never heard of it...

Miyuki:You have got to be kidding me! You don't know Candy?!

Reika:Hoshizora,No talking during class! The whole class turned to them.

Akane:Ooooh we got in trouble! She didn't sound one bit worried.

Miyuki:Reika-chan,Do you remember Candy?

Nao:Okay,1:It's Aoki-san not Reika-chan cuz well I don't remember you being friends with her. And 2:Who's Candy?

Akane:The boss lady and I agree! Is Candy like food?

Nao:B-boss?!

Reika:That's enough Hino-san and Nao. Hoshizora,your question is irrelevant right now in the middle of class. Please talk about this during lunch or after school to me. And Nao is right. I don't think you can call me Reika just yet...

Miyuki:But we were pretty cure together! Don't you guys remember?! Candy and Pop!

Yayoi:Please don't fight! She started to get a bit teary eyed.

Miyuki:Yayoi-chan!

Akane:Did I hear a mouse squeak or was it just Kise-san again?

The rest of the class laughed...

Reika:That's enough! All of you do _not _insult Kise-san! Hino Akane,see me afterschool!

Akane:Why am I being punished?! It was Yayoi's fault for crying!

Nao:Talk back again to Reika,and you will pay for it! Nao started to crack her knuckles as flames rose from behind her.

Akane:O-okay boss lady! She did the solider salute.

Reika:Are you okay Kise-san?

Yayoi:Hai! Arigatou Aoki-san!

Reika:And Hoshizora-san,Talk to me after school about this Candy.

Miyuki:Hai...she sighed and then sat down.

**School Is Over**

* * *

Miyuki had gathered everyone in the use-to-be precure group.

Nao:So what did you need?

Akane:I bet you wanted to copy all of our homework riiight?!

Yayoi:Miyuki-san would never do that! She is a hard worker who does her own work on time! She defended Miyuki.

Miyuki:Well I don't know about the on time part...she sweat dropped

Reika:Hoshizora,please speak more about this Candy-san. Is she in our school?

Yayoi:Is she a dog?

Akane:I bet it's a old hag!

Nao:It's probably like a goat.

Miyuki:Your kinda spot on Midorikawa-san! Candy is a fairy from Märchenland! She has a brother named Pop and knows the queen of Märchenland!

Akane:Where's Märchenland? On Venus? Haha!

Reika:Märchen is German for fairytale. Is this a made up land?

Miyuki:No I'm telling you the truth!

Nao:Prove it then.

Yayoi:Wait. Let's do this where it's more private. She pointed to the classroom where everyone was looking at them as if they wanted to know what on earth are they talking about.

They all headed to the back of the school. It was windy,lonely,and quiet.

Miyuki:Okay. Let's do this! She took out her smile pact.

Miyuki had opened the smile pact and set the ribbon cure decor.

Ready?

Miyuki:Precure,Smile Charge!

Go!

Go Go!

Let's Go Happy!

Miyuki:Kira Kira Kagayaku Mirai no Hikari! Cure Happy!

Everybody except Reika's jaw dropped. They were all literally shocked. Reika was calm as usual. Does she ever lose her composure?

Akane:M-Miyuki-san...

Nao:Hoshizora Miyuki...

Yayoi:Miyuki-chan...

Reika:Hoshizora...

"YOU WEREN'T JOKING?!"exclaimed Nao,Akane,and Yayoi. Reika simply talked normally but just a bit louder so her voice could be heard through the scream.

Happy:Watashi wa Cure Happy, The Light of the Future! She made a dynamic yet cool pose to show off the seemingly awesome outfit and transformation.

Akane:How do you explain this?!

Nao:I'm totally dreaming...no need to freak out...

Yayoi:Cure Happy you look so pretty! Let me draw you as a manga character! She quickly pulled out a sheet of paper,clipboard,pencil,and eraser and started to draw Cure Happy in her pose.

Reika:If you proved it then that means Märchenland is really real. Can you fill us in about this place?

Happy:Well Märchenland is a really pretty place! It's got all the fairytales you can imagine! Like Puss in Boots,Handsel and Gretel,as well as the Honest Woodcutter!

Yayoi:That sound like fun!

Happy:Desho Desho?! But then,this place called the Bad End Kingdom erupted Märchenland and now the legendary warriors,Precure,have to defeat the evil king of Bad End,Pierrot,in order to save Märchenland.

Nao:That Pierrot! I will show him what to do when he messed with the good in life! She rolled up her sleeves and started stomping towards the Bad End Kingdom.

Happy:March,you don't even know where the Bad End Kingdom even is!

Nao stopped:Oh yeah huh?

Reika and Akane sweat dropped.

Yayoi:Wait,what did you just call Midorikawa-san just now? March?

Happy:Yeah. You guys were actually all precure with me! Nao was March,Akane was Sunny,Yayoi was Peace,and Reika was Beauty. Together,we were the Smile Precure! She pulled it out of her bag and showed them the smile pact and her cure decor.

Reika:But I don't remember doing something like this. She gave the smile pact a light tap.

Akane:I know! You got this thing at the toy catalog am I right?!

Everybody sweat dropped at the lame joke.

Yayoi:Is this a ribbon? She was holding Cure Happy's cure decor.

Happy:Oh that's a cure decor! I place it in the smile pact in the top slot and then I transform!

Nao:And so how come none of this is ringing a bell?

Happy:I really don't know myself...

Akanbe!

Akane:What's that?! Boss Lady's assistant?!

Nao:I didn't summon that!

Yayoi:I'm scared...she started to cry a bit.

Reika:Cure Happy,is that something from the Bad End Kingdom?

Happy:Mhm. That is called an Akanbe. They provide Bad Energy which can help revive the evil king Pierrot.

Reika:Okay a formation. I will use my arrows to shoot it. Nao and Akane,use your sporty skills to attack it. Yayoi,you distract it and Cure Happy,use your magic to purify it!

Everyone:Okay!

Yayoi:Hi Mr. Clown. Lovely day isn't it?

Akanbe:Aka! He tried to grab Yayoi and squeeze her much Nao intercepted his hand with her kick.

Akanbe:Beh!

Akane:Ready for this?! She gave the Akanbe a strong punch from behind and did another dozen of punches. Nao waited for Akane to finish and then stomp on his head.

Yayoi:I will do something as well! She noticed her drawing book and started to draw the Akanbe.

Yayoi:Hey look at this! She turned her notebook around and they all saw a picture of butterflies,a rainbow,flowers,and ribbons.

Akanbe:Aka! He ran over to Yayoi slowly.

Yayoi:WAAAAAA! She was running away as fast as possible. The Akanbe was ready to grab Yayoi when he reached his hand to her level.

Reika:Not so fast!She was up on top of a building. Reika let go of the arrow on her bow and it hit the Akanbe.

Everyone:Now! Cure Happy!

Cure Happy:Mm! Precure,Happy Shower Shining! The Akanbe was purified!

Cure Happy returned to normal form.

Akane:That. was. amazing!

Yayoi:Sugoi!

Nao:Not bad...

Reika:Very well done.

Miyuki:Aww...thanks! But first,I will be leaving.

"WHAT?!"everyone exclaimed including Reika.

Miyuki:You see there are more precures such as Doki Doki precure and Fresh precure! I need to go with them to solve this memory loss. It's for the good of the world.

Yayoi:B-but you _can't _leave! We just became friends! She started to cry again.

Reika:Actually,Miyuki-chan said that we were already friends before.

Miyuki:I need to find out the reason for all of this forgetting stuff. Well by now...

Nao:If you leave then this town will be destroyed by another Akanbe!

Akane:Why don't you wait for the other cures to come get you?

Miyuki:That would be too late. I need to go now. Aida Mana,Cure Heart of Doki Doki precure is waiting for me. And so is Cure Echo.

Reika:Have a good trip.

Nao:For a farewell why don't we do...a group hug?!

Akane:Well miss you Miyuki...she hugged Miyuki.

Yayoi:WAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAA! She was hugging Miyuki as well.

Nao:It's so sad...

Reika:Goodbye now...they both joined the hug.

Miyuki:Minna...she started to cry. Then,Miyuki let go of the hug.

Miyuki:I promise I will come back with your precure memory restored!

Yayoi:Promise?

Miyuki:Promise! Miyuki ran back to her class to get her bags,and then headed home to get Candy.

Miyuki:Candy! She bursted open the door.

Candy:Nani ga-kuru?

Miyuki:I need you to take me to Oogai First Middle School to where Cure Heart and Sharuru are!

Candy:Hai-kuru! Candy borrowed Miyuki's smile pact and muttered a spell. Instantly,they had teleported.

**Back at School**

* * *

Akane:Hey that was real surprising. To think that the girl behind me was a superhero!

Yayoi:I know right?!

Reika:We've been caught. Everybody looked around and kept searching until they could pinpoint a shadow.

Voice:Cure Sunny,Cure Peace,Cure March,soshite Cure Beauty. I have reason to believe your memories have been revived. That is extremely forbidden and you must throw away that memory immediately.

Nao:Your'e not the boss of us! Who are you anyways?

Voice:The name's Désespoir-sama,the person who rewrote your precure life! He pointed at all of them with a long,black staff. At the top of it was a dark,noir-like jewel on top.

Reika:So it was you! She grabbed her bow,drew an arrow,and aimed it at him.

Désespoir:Don't make me laugh. He shouted:Noir Splash! He used his other,free hand and held his hand,aiming it at the girls. A swarm of dark jewels surrounded the girls and hurt them.

They all screamed(Sorry I don't want to type in AAAAAAHHHHH all the time. It wastes time.)

They all fell to the ground with their eyes closed.

Désespoir pointed his staff at the girls and shouted Dark Sparkle! Then he shouted Evil Darkness,Penetrate! A flurry of dark,noir jewels enclosed them and bad,dark aura came out of their bodies.

Désespoir:That should keep them out of it. He teleported and disappeared.

The girls struggled but finally got up.

Reika:What was I doing just now? She looked at her dirty hands.

Nao:I guess we all fell asleep.

Akane:I bet you were crying Kise!

Yayoi:How can I cry when I sleep?!

Akane:Good point. Nevermind! The all headed off into different directions,not knowing a thing of what just happened.

**Oooh so mysterious! To be honest,I was going to include Mana in this chapter as well but then I ran out of time and room. She she will probably be in the next chapter. Yes,Cure Echo will be with the lead cures. I had just confirmed it since Cure Echo now actually has a finisher attack. Also,so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! I had way too much homework. Ugh. K bye then.**

**Translations:**

**Kira kira:Sparkle/Twinkle**

**Kagayaku:Shine**

**Mirai:Future**

**Hikari:Light**

**Mirai no Hikari:Light of the Future**

**Sugoi:Awesome!**

**Shoshite:And/Also**

**Hai:Yes**

**Arigatou:Thank you**

**Watashi:I/I'm **

**Desho Desho:Right right?!/I know right?!**


	6. Cure Heart,Aida Mana

**Yes,I know it's been a century since I've updated. Sorry had too much homework. So Chiemi will be in Megumi's school and so will Kasumi. (Who are they? Go to my profile.)**

**Oogai First Middle School**

* * *

Mana:I'll be going! She dashed out of her house and strolled to school.

Mana:Ohayo Rikka!

Rikka:Hey. You've got classroom duty today right?

Mana:Yup. I'll be going on ahead then!

Rikka:Ok bye! Oh wait by the way Mana,what's that? She pointed to Mana's head.

Mana:This? It's a Lovead. Duh...Mana gave Rikka a were-you-born-in-a-cave? look.

Rikka:Huh?

Mana:Look. She pulled off the Lovead.

Rikka:Is it a fad?

Mana:Not really. Only you,me,Alice,and Makopi have it! Aguri uses the royal crystals.

Rikka:Okay who are Makopi and Aguri?

Mana:Are you kidding me?! Of course Makopi is the famous idol known as Kenzaki Makoto and Aguri is in fourth grade! Is there something wrong with you today?

Rikka:No. Let's ask Alice about this later okay? I have paperwork to finish. She went on ahead.

Mana:Am I the only one who remembers common sense?! She rushed to the classroom.

**End Of Class**

* * *

Mana:Let's go! She packed up her back,grabbed Rikka's arm,and dashed out.

Rikka:You are really serious about this Lovead thing Mana. Honestly,I bet Alice will be as confused as I am.

**Alice's House**

* * *

Alice:Hello Rikka. Hello Mana. What brings you here today? Tea? Cookies? She offered them to sit with her.

Mana:No thanks. Hey Alice,do you know what this is? She showed her the Lovead.

Alice:Hmmmmm...not really. Sebastian? Do you know?

Sebastian shifted his glasses to get a better vision.

Rikka:Honestly...

Sebastian:Not quite sure Lady Alice.

Rikka:What did I tell you?

Mana looked down at her Lovead.

Mana:But we've always had these! You,me,Rikka,and Makopi!

Alice:Who's that? She took a sip of tea.

Rikka:Possibly Mana's imaginary friend along with this fourth grader named Aguri. Rikka bit into a cookie.

Mana:Fine then,will this surprise you? She pulled put a pink phone.

Mana held her hand out:Lovead please. Alice handed it to her.

Mana placed the Lovead on the top as Sharuru said her name.

Mana:Precure,Love Link! L,O,V,E! The heart blinked three times as Mana transformed.

Mana:Abundant Love,Cure Heart! She posed as the glitter and background faded.

Everybody,of course,had a shocked face.

Sebestian:Q-quite unusual my lady...

Alice:Mana...

Rikka:WOAH...

Heart:I told you,the Lovead was like our bond together as precures.

Akice:What is a precure?

Heart:Precures are people who fight bad guys in order to protect their loved ones. Rikka,you were the light of wisdom, Cure Diamond. And Alice,you were the sunny spot, Cure Rosetta. Makopi was the courageous blade,Cure Sword and Aguri was love's trump card,Cure Ace. We were all a team and friends.

Rikka:You're not making this up right?

Alice:Honto?

Heart:Really.

Rika:Then how come I don't have one of those golden pins or cell phones?

Alice:And I don't have an outfit like that?

Heart:I don't know that either. But my intuition says that some really bad guy was behind it. I had a dream like that before but I thought it was just a coincidence.

Rikka:It can't be,because right now...

Alice:I remember everything.

Sebastian:I...seemingly do as well.

Rikka:Cure Diamond,Cure Rosetta,Cure Sword and Cure Ace. I remember everything. It's like...

Heart:It's like magic.

"We both can fill you in on the details. Both of us." Two dark cloaked people came from behind. One had long brown hair,wearing a red dress. The other wearing a stage outfit with purple hair.

Alice:Who are you guys? She sat up from her chair and took a fighting pose.

Rikka:How do you know us? She grabbed a gardening rake from the rose bushes.

"Because we are you friends." Said the brown-haired girl as they both slowly lifted their hoods. Slowly,the cloak hood was completely off the head and two familiar faces came upon.

Heart:You are...!

Rikka and Alice gasped.

They were...Kenzaki Makoto and...Madoka Aguri...

**To be continued**

**DUN DUN DUN! Wow didn't expect myself to see that coming haha XD! Anyways yeah it has to end here so you will be left in suspense! Translations aren't that much but here:**

**Ohayo:Good morning**

**Honto:Really?**

**K bye!**


	7. Makopi,Aguri,and Cure Sapphire's Truth

**Happy Halloween! Sorry it's been about a month with no update,but I'm trying! Continuing...**

**Where we left off at the last chapter**

* * *

Everybody was too stunned to speak. Then,Cure Heart broke the silence.

Heart:Is that really you?!

Makoto:Real as we'd ever be...

Aguri:We came here secretly so don't make any loud noises! She held her finger in front if her mouth to indicate a shhh!

Makoto:Well seemingly you two have remembered who you are as well as your surroundings. But what you all _don't_ know is the ruckus being caused every second.

Heart:What do you mean?

Aguri:She means that the reason why you two forgot something so crucial is because of Désespoir-sama. He had erased and rewritten all secondary precures' memories from the lead cures,like you,Aida Mana.

Heart stared at Alice and Rikka as they responded with a sincere nod.

Makopi:Anyways,there is this one precure with a dark intention. She is named Cure Sapphire and is pretending to side with the other cures so she could use them to her advantage and dominate the world.

Heart:First of all,where on earth have you been?! I was worried sick about you two!

Aguri glanced at Makopi who replied with a nod.

Aguri said in a low voice:Do you really want to know?

Everyone:Yes...?

Makopi:Do you _really_ want to you?

Everyone:Yes.

Aguri and Makopi:Do you really _really_ want to know?

Everyone:YES!

Makopi:Okay,just checking. Makopi adjusted her headphones to make sure it stays.

Aguri:We were actually kidnapped by Désespoir. He made us use our precure power to destroy the world. Until one day,me and Makoto had escaped.

Makopi:Aguri-chan and I decided to tell you beforehand in case Cure Sapphire had tried to target your mind. I had heard Désespoir talk to her before in a private chat about luring the cures into his trap.

Rikka:Why did we forget before and remember now of who we are?

Aguri:It's very simple. Désespoir had used his Black Shard Book and wrote a book about you guys. After he had written all of our precure pages,he simply tore all of them out except the leaders because they were too strong for him.

Makopi:I saw mine. He said I was a sword fighter. Aguri wore makeup as she transformed. Mana always had made a heart shape with her hands. Rikka used ice-like magic and wore red glasses. And Alice had the bets defense shield.

Rikka:Very...descriptive...she sweat dropped at the fact he had put "She wore red glasses."

Heart:Wait,how does he know us?

Makopi:Désespoir has this Shadow Crystal Ball thing and it sees our daily lives.

Alice:Maybe we should warn the others right now about Cure Sapphire-san. Cure Heart,if you would be so kind.

Cure Heart:Aye aye Ma'm! She saluted to Alice as she swapped out of Cure Heart.

Mana:Sharuru,you can teleport right?

Sharuru:I had just learned it recently! Strange,didn't think I'd need it so fast,oh well! Here we GOOOOOO!

And through an aurora looking teleport hole,off did Sebastian, Alice, Rikka, Mana, Makoto, and Aguri went.

**Back to our fellow Cure Happy**

* * *

Miyuki:GWAAAAAA! She came down falling from the sky as she landed head first while Candy had floated down.

Candy:Ooops...

Miyuki:Awwwww...wait. Where am I? She then sweat dropped as she landed in front of her school:Nanairogaoka.

Candy:M-malfunction? Hehe...she laughed nervously.

Hibiki:MIYUKI! She ran down to her and hugged her tight.

Nozomi:Well we travel fast on Cure Sapphire's magic.

Tsubomi:You can say that again.

Nagisa:Is everyone here?

Saki:Well speaking of Cure Sapphire,where is she?

Sapphire:Listen,I need to go home now,quickly go to Oogai First Middle School for me. She then jumped onto a building and used her magic to fly away.

**And that's it for today! No Japanese was used today! Bye!**


End file.
